


Три памятные встречи

by lumosik



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: - И это возможно? Путешествие во времени, - с сомнением уточнил Мерлин. На что Доктор довольно ему кивнул.
Kudos: 1





	Три памятные встречи

В первый раз Мерлин встретился с Доктором в детстве. Предполагалось, что мальчишка будет пасти козу, но тот пустил её на слишком длинную верёвку. Сам, воровато оглядевшись, начал колдовать – заставлял лепестки луговых цветов отрываться и кружить в воздухе. Он делал это для собственного удовольствия и думал, что его дар, из-за которого так переполошились, по словам матери, соседние королевства, не стоил этого. Когда он услышал незнакомые звуки, больше похожие на смесь скрежета металлических предметов и воя раненого животного, Мерлин инстинктивно подскочил и выставил впереди себя руки. Жмурясь от внезапного вихря, он наблюдал за тем, как в воздухе проявляются странные очертания огромного синего ящика. В нём была дверь, как ни странно, из которой выскочил человек в чудной одежде. Он огляделся и обежал по кругу ящик, вытащив на ходу небольшой жужжащий предмет, похожий на стержень с зелёным огоньком на конце. И только тогда он заметил Мерлина.

\- О, это не Канада, как жаль, - незнакомец поправил пальцем какие-то приспособления на носу. – Зато здесь кое-что интересное. Мы в очередной параллельной вселенной. А ты шутница, старушка.

Человек похлопал бок ящика и с улыбкой посмотрел на Мерлина. Тот совершенно не понимал, о чём идёт речь, но уловил, что незнакомец говорил о множественном числе. 

\- Меня зовут Доктор… - он выжидающе посмотрел на мальчика.

Мерлин подумал, что вероятно, его нового знакомого назвали не просто так Доктором. Обычно доктора люди хорошие.

\- А я Мерлин, - где-то звякнула колокольчиком коза и оба, мальчик и мужчина, оглянулись в сторону животного.

\- Приятно познакомится, Мерлин. Сейчас я только скажу Розе, чтобы сняла своё манто, и мы вместе прогуляемся, – Доктор открыл дверь в ящике и почти зашёл внутрь. Мерлин с недоумением подумал, что внутри есть кто-то ещё. Это же ужасно неудобно и тесно. – Скоро вернусь.

Доктор выглянул, подмигнул Мерлину и захлопнул за собой дверь. Мальчик растерянно посмотрел на ящик, который почему-то вскоре снова зашумел и стал испаряться в воздухе. 

В деревне Мерлину не поверили, сказали, что ему просто припекло солнцем голову. Сам Мерлин не смог бы сказать, откуда появился чужеземец и как он исчез. Вечером мать усадила его перед собой и строго-настрого приказала забыть про этот случай, потому что это могут легко принять за колдовство, а это не безопасно. Мальчик послушно закивал, втайне он надеялся, что забавный человек ещё появится. С годами эти две минуты стёрлись из его памяти. 

Вот поэтому вторая встреча с Доктором была ещё более неожиданной. 

***  
Мерлин перестал считать себя слугой Артура давно. В конце концов, он может быть слугой судьбы, но никак не своего короля. Номинально да, душевно – он друг, просто самый преданный и по старой памяти продолжавший чистить сапоги самому дорогу другу. Не может же он позволить ходить в грязных сапогах другу, правда? А то, что он чистит их с помощью магии совершенно нормально. Он использовал её и не для такого. В тот момент Доктор появился в его жизни снова, он опять застал мага врасплох и втайне колдующим. Сначала Мерлин сильно удивился появившемуся синему ящику, но вспомнил он его всё же достаточно быстро, наверное, из-за магии. Не успел он поразмышлять над этим хорошенько, как из ящика буквально вывалился долговязый и смешной парень. Мерлин не был уверен, но, кажется, это был не Доктор. Лицо более вытянутое, волосы тоже чёрные, но длинные спереди и уложенные на бок. На шее предмет, похожий на бабочку.

\- Так, - протянул незнакомец. – Неужели я не могу просто сменить консоль?   
Мерлин точно видел, как этот незнакомец обращается к синему ящику. В памяти всплывала уже подобная картинка. К тому же человек достал ту самую жужжащую палочку. 

\- Звуковая отвёртка – самая важная вещь в путешествии, – человек убрал её в карман и обратился к Мерлину. – Привет! Наверное, вы хотите знать…

\- А где Доктор? – перебил его Мерлин, причем, скорее, неожиданно для себя. Человек нахмурился и склонил голову набок.

\- А откуда ты знаешь моё имя? 

\- Потому что когда-то я уже видел этот ящик? – Мерлин с улыбкой махнул в сторону громоздкого предмета, занимавшего чуть ли не половину его комнатушки. – Я Мерлин. 

\- Мерлин! – человек хлопнул себя по лбу. – Я должен был догадаться раньше. Как же ты вырос. – Он забегал перед магом. А потом внезапно подошёл к нему и крепко обнял. – Прости, что так и не вернулся.

Мерлин хотел было оттолкнуть его от себя, но тот сам отошёл на шаг.

\- Не волнуйся. Я Доктор, только другое лицо. Видишь, та же будка, та же отвёртка. А где твоя коза?

Маг чувствовал, что должен поверить ему. То, что это была шутка от кого-то из родной деревни, что, кто-то вспомнил его рассказы, было маловероятно. Он рассмеялся, когда Доктор стал оглядываться в поиске козы.

\- Здесь нет животных. Это же замок. За исключением одного венценосного осла, которому я прислуживаю, – наверное, он всё же был ещё в шоке, и шутки были обычным делом в таких ситуациях. – Так кто ты? Просто доктор?

\- Вряд ли кто-нибудь доверит мне даже стетоскоп, хотя я смотрюсь в нём отлично. Поверь мне, – Доктор подмигнул Мерлину. – Я путешественник, в пространстве и времени. 

-И это возможно? Путешествие во времени, - с сомнением уточнил Мерлин. На что Доктор довольно ему кивнул. – Ты же был в прошлый раз не один, верно?

Доктор заметно помрачнел и отошёл к ящику, который он называл будкой, погладил дерево и вздохнул.

\- В конечном счете, я всегда один, – и доктор толкнул дверь своей будки. – Надеюсь, что у тебя всё хорошо. Прости, в этой вселенной ТАРДИС не безопасно оставаться надолго. Не буду обещать, что ещё увидимся, но что-то подсказывает о такой возможности. 

Доктор скрылся в будке, которая оставила Мерлина одного со многими не заданными вопросами. Маг выбежал во двор. Если Доктор владеет какой-то особой магией, то это довольно рискованный поступок – пробраться в Камелот. Или же это получилось и, правда, случайно? Во дворе его поймал Артур, который стал отсчитывать за очередное опоздание. И никто не заметил человека с бабочкой на шее, наблюдавшего за этими двумя из-за угла.

-Береги его, Мерлин, – прошептал Доктор и вернулся в свою будку. 

***  
В третий раз Мерлин был готов к появлению будки. Почему-то казалось, что Доктор обязательно должен прилететь именно сейчас. День, когда Мерлин потерял всё кроме своей магии и он с грустью крутил между пальцев огненный шарик. Позади него с привычным шумом из неоткуда материализовалась вещь, с помощью которой Доктор путешествовал во времени. Мерлин усмехнулся пришедшей идее, поднялся и сам вошёл в будку.

Внутри она была больше, чем снаружи. Наверное, если бы Мерлин не был подавлен, он бы восхитился размахом так же, как Камелотом в свой первый день. Однако он лишь внимательно осмотрелся, принимая внутреннее помещение как данное. Хозяин будки сам был необычным, так что никто не мешал ему устраивать здесь на свой вкус. Маг ждал. 

Наконец, послышались шаги, и из какого-то прохода вышел Доктор. 

-Мерлин? Что-то случилось? Всё в порядке?

Он засыпал его тревожными вопросами, но сам, похоже, не был удивлён очередным перемещением будки к магу, как в прошлые их встречи. Мерлин теребил край своей куртки, не решаясь озвучить свою просьбу. Он не хотел разочароваться. 

\- Знаешь, я всё думал, как так получилось, что мы, вроде из разных миров, познакомились друг с другом? – начал Мерлин. Доктор прошёл к штуке, чем-то напоминающей Мерлину круглый стол, в центре и стал, размахивая руками, нажимать на что-то и всматриваться в картинки, отображающие их с Артуром. 

\- А, всё ясно. Это твоя магия, - Доктор развернулся к Мерлину и ткнул в него пальцем. – Загадочным образом она притягивает ТАРДИС. К сожалению, не совсем надолго. Интересное явление…

Мерлин вздёрнул подбородок и горько улыбнулся.

\- Я бы сказал, что это судьба. Доктор, ты знаешь же, что я потерял Артура. 

Слова давались с трудом. Он впервые сказал это вслух после того, как наблюдал за уходящей на остров лодкой. Доктор понимающе сощурился и присел, показывая, что готов выслушать.

\- Ты упоминал, что путешествуешь во времени. Вот я и подумал…- Мерлин судорожно втянул воздух. Доктор подошёл к нему и, положив руки на плечи, взглянул сочувственно.

\- Ты же понимаешь, что я не могу исправить всё. Его смерть была неизбежна. Фиксированная точка во времени. А на такое не способен никакой Повелитель Времени, - он похлопал мага по плечу и отошёл, быстро спустившись куда-то вниз и нацепив на лоб очки. – Тебе надо ждать. Его возвращение – такой же неоспоримый факт. Поверь мне, я видел, как один упорный и очень влюблённый юноша ждал девушку две тысячи лет.

\- Тогда, - Мерлин наблюдал за ним, не в силах перестать надеяться, – считаешь, я увижу его когда-нибудь снова?

\- Да, чёрт возьми! – выкрикнул Доктор. – А сейчас тебе необходимо выбираться отсюда, потому что ТАРДИС вздумала улетать. 

И действительно, будка задрожала и стала издавать ещё более непонятные звуки. Доктор неожиданно замелькал перед Мерлином и поспешно стал толкать того к выходу. 

\- Ты не сможешь дождаться своего короля, если застрянешь здесь со мной. – Доктор открыл дверь, и Мерлин поспешно шагнул в траву. – Удачи, мой юный друг. Главное – не забывай его. 

Доктор пронзительно посмотрел на Мерлина, а тот в его глазах прочитал опыт многих лет. Будка исчезла, и каждый решил для себя своё. Один, что доверится человеку, которого видел всего лишь три раза в своей жизни. Другой твёрдо намеревался никогда не перезапускать время в этой вселенной, если понадобится. Иначе он подведёт того, кто заслуживал награду за своё ожидание. Он должен был это сделать, по крайней мере, в память о своих друзьях. Никто не должен быть один, и даже Доктор.


End file.
